


You and Me Under the Stars

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Week 2020, Sterekstars, Underage Drinking, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Star-gazing was a pastime of Stiles'. He liked to feel close to the stars and his mom. He usually didn't let anyone else do it with him. Until he met Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	You and Me Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Week 2020 October 27th Prompt of Star-Gazing. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.   
> **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles snagged a beer and headed up to the hill that was close by the bonfire happening. He heard someone call out to him, but he ignored them. He really wasn't feeling the whole freshman party that was going on at the moment. Beacon University might be a really fun place, and he was glad that more than a few of his friends had gone there as well, but Stiles was finding that everyone was enjoying partying too much, given that most of them were still close as hell to home. Beacon Hills was only an hour away, and Stiles still lived with his father. He was thinking about an apartment the next year with a few other people. The law program at BU was top-notch, so Jackson was going there and hoped that he got into law school there as well. Danny was at MIT, where he was getting a good grasp on everything that he needed to make himself scary to the government.

The stars were out en force tonight, and Stiles was enjoying looking at them. From below so, he hoped that up there, he could see even more of them. He found a good spot given how high up the hill was, and he could see out and down into the city below as well. He could see the campus lights and knew that it wouldn't take long at all for him to get back to where he was gonna be sleeping for the night. Jackson was staying in the dorms as his parents thought that a year of dorm living would be good for him. Stiles' father knew that dorm living was not for Stiles given his ADHD and how he could easily piss off someone with who he lived with. Then there was the other freshman and even sophomores who just didn't want to be good neighbors setting Stiles off, and he would probably be arrested for criminal mischief.

"I'm shocked you aren't down there partying," a voice said.

Stiles turned to see that it was the guy he had seen TAing in a few of his psychology classes. Ones that he shouldn't even really be in given being a freshman, but he had passed most of the standard ones with the tests. The professors mostly found Stiles a good addition. Hale was the guy's name, Stiles thought. He was someone who didn't seem to like doing anything if his face was anything to go by. A good many of the kids in the classes with Stiles could never stop talking about how hot he was, and more than a few had dropped things so that he could pick them up to show off his ass. He was a gentleman who did gentlemanly things, even though Stiles was pretty sure that the guy knew that they were doing it to look at his ass.

"Eh," Stiles said before he shrugged his shoulders. He knew that there were more than a few older students at the party. It was a pretty big one, happening on land that was owned by someone in Stiles' graduating class. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the adult for the party. I mean, I can't stop the drinking by people who shouldn't be, but at least I can make sure that no one does something really stupid."

Stiles nodded his head at that. Cora had said that her older brother was going to be there with some of his friends to make sure that nothing bad happened. It was the only rule that her parents had for her using the campgrounds they were on for the party. Stiles wasn't sure if he was the brother or just one of the friends.

"So, what dragged you up here?" Stiles asked.

"Wanted to make sure that you were fine," Derek said before he dropped down to sit beside Stiles. He looked up at the sky, his neck becoming taut with the movement. He smiled as a shooting star arched across the sky. Stiles only caught a second of its path in his eyes.

"Well, I am. I just never was one much for this stuff. I mean, I had fun until everyone started to pair off and flirt or practically fuck."

Derek laughed at that. Stiles wondered if he had seen the pair from Beacon Hills that still weren't chill about practically having sex.

"That couple is a little...strange."

"Dude, they have been like that since high school, and they got together at the start of eleventh grade. I mean, they had sex pretty much everywhere. It wasn't odd to walk in on them anywhere, really. I guess I just got used to it. I'm glad I don't live in Boyd's dorm.

Derek nodded at that, then he stopped at looked at Stiles. "You are from Beacon Hills?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Stiles asked.

"Cora has made comments about Boyd and Erica. I don't think I've ever heard her talk about you though, Mieczysław."

"Ugh. Please fucking hell. Though you are the first person that has ever said it right the first time. Name's Stiles."

"Ah, that explains a good bit. Cora has talked about you. Your first name is really Mieczysław?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that's better than me thinking your parents were horrible for calling you Stiles Stilinski."

"I picked Stiles. It was a nickname that my grandfather got before I was born. I heard someone call him that in a conversation with my father, and I liked it. Then I realized how horrible he was, but the name had already stuck, so I kind of made it my own. Before that, it was Mischief, but even the teachers at school didn't like that. I had one who refused to call me it, and yet she refused to learn how to pronounce Mieczysław. I got really pissed at her. Kept on pranking her. Never found out it was me."

"You are the one that caused that old bat to finally retire. I'm glad. I know it was after Cora left that year, but I never realized that it was you."

"No one did. I told no one until you. So please don't tell my father."

"I won't. Cora was so excited after she retired. No one in my family liked her. I think that most of the school hated her."

"She was horrible. So I moved from Mischief to Stiles, and things stayed pretty good."

"You were friends with Jackson and Danny, right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Jackson and I got to know each other since his dad's DA for the county, and my dad worked with him a lot. So we just were lumped together for things. After everything with Mom, Jackson's mom was great. She mothered me without ever trying to replace my mom. When Jackson found out, he was adopted, and things were really weird. It took everything that Danny and I had to make sure that Jackson didn't fuck up his relationship with his parents. That his parents were dead worked well in our favor."

"Yeah, it's better to know that your parents wanted you but died instead of them just not wanting you at all. I can understand that. I mean, I've never had a single doubt that my parents loved me, but I know a few kids who have."

"Yeah," Stiles said. He looked up at the stars again and then laid back to where he could look at them without craning his neck. Derek laid down a few seconds later. Stiles snagged the beer and handed it to Derek. He hadn't even opened it, just grabbed it so that people wouldn't gripe at him for not drinking.

"You don't want it?"

"Dude, I went into the Preserve and got trashed when I wanted. I don't need to drink at the party, but peer pressure is just easier to act like you are giving in than to have them keep on harping. Usually, I just dump out my glass and whatnot. Today since it's all bottles and cans. I just grabbed one randomly and walked around with it and then give it to someone else."

"That's pretty smart," Derek said.

"Eh, I learned a long time ago that unless I'm drinking at parties, people think I'm gonna narc on them with Dad being the Sheriff. Jackson and Danny never thought that and covered for me most of the time, but Jackson's back in BH doing some kind of family thing, and I got roped into this thing by a study group."

"Well, I won't tell on you," Derek said.

"Thanks. That's good. Not like Dad would care anyway. He's seen me drinking, but since I don't drink and drive and I don't get drunk, he doesn't really care."

"That's a good way of looking at it."

Stiles shrugged. It was better, he figured than telling Derek that his father didn't really care at all about anything that he did as long as it didn't impact him and his ability to work. It was much better than all of that shit. Stiles loved his father as he was the only parent, but Stiles was pretty much on his own. He had raised himself after his father had gone from drinking to forget his wife's death to working when the deputies had decided that they had enough of a drunkard of a Sheriff. Though Stiles wondered if the deputies thought that Noah was a better father after that when he really hadn't been. The only person who cared about Stiles was the one lawyer who seemed to get all of the good cases to work for the DA's office. Stiles laughed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Nothing I just...I mean, I know that Peter is Cora's uncle, but I never knew your name, and that means he's your uncle as well."

Derek was nodding his head but stopped. Stiles could see him out of the corner of his eye and then turned to look at him better. Derek turned his head as well to look at him. "Oh, my God. How have we never met?"

"I don't know. I mean, by the time that I got to know Cora enough to head over to her place, you were already in college. Which is kind of great but yeah, I love your Uncle Peter. He's great."

"You like him because he indulges you and tells you stuff that your father won't on cases."

Stiles just shrugged. He heard the noise down below start to fade off, and he looked at his phone to check the time. It was about time to get cleaned up and out of there if they didn't want the Sheriff's Deputies coming out and throwing them in jail and shit. Derek seemed to think the same thing as he got up.

"This was kind of fun," Stiles said.

"Yeah, it was. So I had better head down to help with clean up so that no one leaves before taking at least a little trash with them," Derek said. He turned and went down the hill, and Stiles couldn't help but watch him leave.

* * *

Derek heard the sound of the front door to the house shutting, and he wondered who it was that was coming in. He knew that Cora was staying with a friend on campus, so she didn't have to go as far when the library opened to get some last-minute studying in. Peter was out drinking with a few friends from the Sheriff's Department, and Derek didn't expect him back for at least two more hours. Derek's parents were already in and down for the night. Spencer was asleep as well.

"It's okay, Mischief," Peter said in a low tone as the sound of his steps came toward the kitchen where Derek was sitting and eating a piece of cake while working on his thesis. Peter wasn't alone when he got into the kitchen. Stiles was tucked into him like a kid who was hiding from the world. Peter stopped when he noticed Derek there. "Get an ice pack, one of the big ones and a smaller one."

Derek got up and did as Peter asked as Stiles was settled onto a stool. He was forced out of Peter's arms, and Derek realized that Stiles was bleeding. "What happened?"

"A drunk saw Stiles with me and didn't notice the off duty cops with us. More than just the Sheriff's deputies. There were a few BHPD there as well. Anyway, he was pissed that Noah had tossed his ass in jail and fined him for public indecency for being drunk and pissing in the street during the day. He punched Stiles. There are enough witnesses that there will be no issue getting his ass thrown in jail, but since it was in the city proper, BHPD took it, and they are fucking pissed. Stiles didn't want to go home as his father's coming off a horrible case. Every time I tried to get him to let me take him home, he swore he was going to walk back to campus to stay with Jackson."

"Cora's not here tonight, so he can sleep in her room." Derek handed over the ice packs and watched as Peter put Stiles' head down on one and laid the other over the back of his head. Derek saw the blood there. "Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"I was going to have your mother look at him. She would know better than I. Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, but you know she's not gonna care about being woken up for something like this."

"Then go get her," Peter said.

Derek turned to leave and looked at Stiles just as he got to the door. Since they had officially met on the hilltop during that party, Derek had never seen him so still. Derek hadn't said anything that night, but he knew a lot more about Stiles than he had felt comfortable knowing. Peter talked about him a lot but never his name, just that he worked tangentially with his father and had semi-adopted him. Derek understood why when Stiles had mentioned him. Derek knew that the Sheriff was a good man. He knew that he took his job seriously, but after his wife's death, his job was the only thing that mattered. Peter had just been staring at the DAs office when Noah's wife had died. He had gotten to know Stiles through that. Derek also knew that Peter and the family paid for a lady to come into the house and clean up so that a ten-year-old kid didn't need to worry about cooking and cleaning. The lady made casseroles and the like to freeze that Stiles could easily cook for himself. Derek had never understood before that night why Peter had never just gotten the kid taken from his father. Derek heard the way that Stiles talked about his father. He loved him, faults and all. Taking Stiles away from him would have killed Stiles. Nothing had been done to protect Noah but Stiles instead.

Stiles had raised himself with the Hales in the background, ensuring that he had everything he needed. Stiles probably assumed that the lady who came to take care of the house had been his father's doing, and Noah probably figured it was Stiles' doing.

Derek wondered just what going to happen when Noah found out about this. Noah was protective of Stiles. Derek had heard the stories of what he had done to the kids who had hazed Stiles for coming out as bisexual. It had been a case that the DA had cried about given how much detail the whole Sheriff's department had put into the work. It was airtight, and the teenagers had been given harsh sentences since they hadn't just bullied Stiles but had caused Stiles harm. It wasn't like they could claim anything as accidental with what they did. It had reminded Derek of the big case that had come up before he was really old enough to remember too much.

"Derek?" Derek's father asked as he opened the door to his parent's bedroom. It wasn't locked, so that meant they were dressed enough to not care about them coming in.

"Peter needs mom. Stiles is hurt."

"I'll get her up and get her down there. Does he need more than her?"

"I have no clue. He got punched, but the back of his head is bleeding."

"I'll drive them in if they need it. Peter's slept for shit the past week. He can come, but I don't want him driving, and Talia will be focused on Stiles. Go." Greg waved his hand.

Derek ducked out of the room and headed down the hall to go back down to the kitchen. He found Peter rubbing Stiles' back, and Stiles was kind of drawing nonsense patterns on the countertop.

"Mom will be down in a few."

"I think I do need to go to the ER," Stiles said.

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. He looked at Derek and waved at his stuff on the counter. Derek moved over to clean it up some. Derek knew that Peter didn't want Derek just staring at Stiles. It was not hard to understand why, as well. Stiles had to feel weird after probably being the center of attention for being attacked for his father doing his job.

Every single Hale in the house went with them. Stiles had not wanted to be apart from Peter; Derek went just because he wanted to make sure that Peter didn't go crazy. Derek's father drove them to the hospital, and Talia was a force to be reckoned with when she stormed into the ER with Stiles and demanded things left and right. Talia Hale was one of the top trauma doctors for Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, and people did what she wanted when she said jump.

Derek stayed with Stiles while Derek's father tried to keep Peter from going down to lockup and beating the shit out of the man who hurt Stiles. An hour into Stiles took a nap, the door to his room opened up, and there stood Mister Whittemore and his son. Jackson looked like shit.

"Don't wake him," Derek said.

"I won't. Dad, go find Peter and talk him off of the whole thing with beating the guy to death."

"I will. I'll be handling this case when it comes time for court. Peter is too close."

"No shit," Jackson said. He walked over to Stiles' bed and brushed at the fringe on his forehead.

Derek knew that Jackson and Stiles were close, but it looked like Jackson was closer than Derek thought.

"Does he know that you love him?" Derek asked.

"Not like that, I don't. He's my brother. I thought for a while that I was, but it was just confusing since I've never had a brother, and I thought that what I felt for Danny was brotherly love."

"Stiles said you've been with him a while," Derek said.

"Yeah, we got our heads out of asses our junior year in high school. What happened?"

"Peter brought him home, and my mom took one look at him and said he was going to the ER even if she had to carry him there herself. Between her and Peter, we got him here with little issue."

Jackson dropped into the chair that was on the other side of the bed, just back enough to where someone could check on the machines that were on that side. Derek felt like he was an interloper here.

"Do you want me to leave?" Derek asked.

"No. I need someone to talk to. I'm not used to him being like this. Even when he sleeps."

"The stuff they have given him made him sleepy. His stats are all good, so no one is worried about him not waking up. I didn't listen to most of what mom said."

"Oh, they let her stay with him? Good. Dad says she's the best doctor in this whole hospital."

"Jax?" Stiles asked. He turned his head, cringing a little.

Derek's face still hurt in sympathy for the large bruise that was forming on Stiles' face. The back of his head had been shaved to let them clean and dress the large laceration that was there. Peter said that he would just shave it all off.

"What happened to your hair?" Jackson asked.

"Asshole. I guess I'm going back to the buzzcut for a little while." 

"You look a decade younger with that buzzcut," Jackson griped. 

Derek liked watching the two of the interreact. He knew that Jackson was a big asshole, but when he was around Stiles, he was a bigger asshole to show how much he worried. He wasn't sure how that worked, but the two of them were interesting. They bitched back and forth while Stiles' eyes got heavier and heavier. Jackson took over after a little while, and he seemed to just talk and talk without giving Stiles a chance to speak. He was asleep. Derek smiled at that. 

Jackson leaned back in the chair he was in and looked at Derek after a few minutes of silence. 

"So, why are you here?" Jackson asked.

"My mother is out terrorizing someone who works here. Peter's trying not to kill someone, and I figured that Stiles wouldn't like being alone."

"Why?"

"No one likes being in here alone." Derek wasn't sure what was going on, and then he remembered that Stiles' mother had died in the hospital. She had been sick, and Stiles had been alone. It was a faded memory from Peter years and years ago. "Oh," Derek said after a few seconds. 

"Yeah. So are you staying here?"

"Sure. I have no other plans. I have no classes tomorrow that I need to go to as a TA. I have a Kindle with me so I can read and just be here for him. What about his classes?"

"I'm going to go in and talk to his professors. He does have an exam tomorrow, but I am sure the professor will push that back for him. He'll be able to take it as soon as he can, or one of the TAs can come and give it to him here if they don't let him out. It'll be better on everyone if that happens, given that he's going to be bored the longer he is here."

"I can monitor it if Stiles thinks he can take it here. What class?"

"One of his weird ones. I'll have him contact you, and you two can discuss that. It's an open book test and shit, so it's not like he can cheat with no one else taking the test around him. Not that he ever uses a book even when it's an open book exam." 

Derek knew many students like that, and they usually didn't do well, but Stiles had top marks in the classes that Derek TA'd in. He wasn't sure that Stiles had ever got lower than a ninety-five on any test, and his papers were already top-notch. Which was pissing off a lot of the other students as Stiles set the curve, and it made it a little high for the kids who didn't do as well as him. Derek texted another TA about the class that Stiles was in of his and asked if there was an exam. He knew that the guy would be up since it was just late enough, given how he stayed up to talk to his boyfriend, who was in London. He got his answer not long after and found that it was that class. Derek let him know about Stiles. 

"What's that look about?"

"I am friends with the TA in that class. He's going to drop off the test to me, and Stiles can take it anywhere that he wants when he wants to. He'll be good."

"Great. I'll still talk to the professor so that I can make sure that everything he needs for classes is emailed to him. He's not gonna be able to drive, I bet for at least a few days." Jackson looked at Stiles, and he looked gutted. 

Derek knew that thought process well, and he let Jackson have his thoughts.

"Jackson?" David asked as he stepped into the room. He looked at Stiles with the same worried look on his face. "Peter and Derek will be staying with him. Let's get going so you can get a little sleep and then worry about his classes.

"Yeah. Text me." Jackson threw something at Derek. Derek caught it and opened it up to see that it was Jackson's cell phone number, as well as his email address on a card that Derek had seen at the check-in desk that they had bypassed on the way in that, had information about cheap prescriptions on it. Derek tucked it into a pocket as Jackson brushed at the hair on Stiles' forehead again. 

Then Derek was left alone with Stiles again. He could hear Peter out there on the phone somewhere, and then it would disappear only to come back a few minutes later. He was pacing and talking to someone, probably one of his two assistants. He had two, one that the city paid for to help him with cases and the other he paid for that helped him manage his life. His life wasn't that complicated, but she did all of his shopping for him that wasn't clothes and worked with his other assistant to make sure that Peter had enough work to keep him going but not overwhelm him. She also managed the money for the whole Hale family. She was paid well from the family money for that as well. She was damned good. She had a degree to do that kind of work but didn't want to do just that for the rest of her life. She had a baby that she was never seen without. Derek still wasn't sure if she was married or not. 

Stiles started to move around again dawn. Derek was resting but not asleep. Peter was passed out in the second bed in the room. The door opened up, and the Sheriff stepped inside.

"Hey, Dad," Stiles said.

"The Chief of Police came to tell me about this personally after you didn't."

"Dude, I've been in and out of sleep for hours. Don't even," Stiles said. He closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the bed again. "Ask them what's up." Stiles' hand waved toward where Peter and Derek were. 

Noah looked at Derek like he was seeing him for the first time. His eyes darted behind Derek to where Peter was sleeping. "Hale, what are you doing here?"

"Insurance to make sure that he doesn't try to do a runner," Derek said.

Stiles laughed and then groaned when it jerked his head a little bit. He reached up to touch the very swollen part of his face. The door opened again, and Derek saw it was his mother. He really hoped that his father went home to bed. He wasn't sure. Peter hadn't said a thing. 

"Don't you have an exam today?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure the professor will let me take it later."

"The TA is dropping it off to me, and I'll proctor the test for you," Derek said. 

"Oh, good. I can take that at some point today. I'm pretty much ready for it."

"Not until I say you can," Talia said as she stepped up to the bed. She started to check Stiles over. 

Derek watched her as she did it. The Sheriff was standing to the side, looking a little out of his depth. 

"Okay, let's get you into another scan to make sure that nothing has really changed overnight, and if it's okay, we will get you back to our place."

"Your place?" Noah asked.

"He needs to be monitored for at least the next few days. It's not enough to keep him, but my house is almost never that empty for long. Spencer's in school and Greg can work from home and then head in when Spencer gets home. Unless you are going to take the next few days to a week off of work?" Talia asked.

Derek could tell that the Sheriff didn't like that she had won that. Stiles was looking between the two of them with a strange look on his face. It was really weird, but Stiles would get used to his mother. 

* * *

"You shouldn't be out here," Derek said as he ducked down to step out the window onto the flat point of the roof that Stiles was sitting on. 

"The smell of dinner was getting to me, making me so hungry, but I can't eat yet."

"Those pills still making you sick?" Derek asked. He dropped down to sit down beside Stiles and bumped their shoulders together. Stiles just nodded his head and leaned over to lean into Derek. It was still an hour to dinner, but it seemed like it was later than just six in the evening with the darkness all around them. Stiles sighed before he moved to lay his head in Derek's lap. Derek started to card his fingers through Stiles' hair. 

"Yes, it sucks." Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek's leg for a few seconds before he turned to look up at the sky. 

Stargazing seemed to be Stiles' favorite pastime when he needed to think or wasn't feeling good. Derek watched as Stiles mapped out a few constellations with his fingers as he tried to focus on them instead of his stomach. The lingering effects of the concussion on Stiles were a little hard to manage without the pills he was taking, but they made him so sick to his stomach, which Derek thought would be worse than the other effects, but no, Stiles said that those were worse. 

"So, you have everything set for your next semester, right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Sir," Stiles said, and he giggled a little afterward. 

Derek pinched Stiles' side, making his screech as he tried to get away without falling off the roof. 

"Ready to go home?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. 

Derek looked down at him. Stiles was looking up at the stars and not at Derek. "Come here." Derek helped Stiles get up and settled him between his legs. It wasn't that cold outside of Derek, but Stiles had goosebumps all over his arms. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and held him close, it was an intimate position, but Stiles wasn't trying to get away.

"Professor Smith is upset that you are not taking her next class."

"Ah, well, I am just the semester after this one. I need a break to do a few other things this semester since I wanna take them with Briggs, but he's leaving for a two-year sabbatical, and I don't like the idiot who they have got to take those classes." 

"Ah, Well, I end my TA with Smith this coming semester. She's sad to see me go, but I'm nearly done and ready to finish my thesis."

"What are you doing with your degree?" Stiles asked.

"I haven't fully decided yet. I'm not teaching. Peter wants me to work for the DAs office, and a few other law firms in the area want to have me on hand for cases for them. What are you doing with yours?" Derek knew that Stiles could talk for hours on his if he wanted.

"Ah, I'm working on it just to have it. I'm going to the FBI when I get my postgrad degree. I wanna help, and there are already a few units who have tried to get me to go to them. I wanna stay here on the west coast. Don't want to be that far from Dad, but I know that I got to get my time in before I can request that shit."

"Professor Smith has the BAU coming to do a talk halfway through the next semester."

"I know. I'm already fangirling. Like I study their cases and stuff."

"I can get you in to talk to them beforehand if you want or after. It's gonna be a big hit on campus with the psych students of all walks. Sociology as well."

"Who is coming?"

"I know that Doctor Reid is but other than that, I have no clue. It might be the whole team."

"I might just take you up on that." Stiles turned his face inward a little, breathing over Derek's neck. He was practically limp in Derek's arms. 

Derek wasn't sure what Stiles felt for him, but until Stiles wasn't taking officially taking any of Smith's classes, Derek couldn't touch him. Not that way. He didn't want Stiles or himself to be judged too harshly for something that wasn't happening. Derek's only effect on Stiles' grade was proctoring that one test while he was in the hospital. It had taken Stiles an hour, and he never even asked Derek for the time during it. Derek had watched Stiles seal up the test, and then Derek had it couriered over to the school. Stiles had been staying with them since then. With how the medication made Stiles feel, Derek's mom didn't want him going home to an empty place. Spencer had been excited to have him around, especially when Derek found out that Stiles has ADHD. 

Stiles' breathing started to even out, so Derek held him just a little tighter until the sound of a knock on the door told him that dinner was nearly ready. Derek didn't want to wake up Stiles, but he needed to eat, or the medication would make him even sicker. It was meatloaf, and Stiles had been looking forward to it all day. 

* * *

"Hey," Stiles said as he dropped down beside Derek on the blanket that was spread out on the grass at the park. He laid down and then rolled into Derek, laying his head on his chest. "Ready?"

"You know that I am," Derek said. 

Stiles laughed and titled his head up to give Derek a kiss. Derek returned it easily, holding Stiles' head still as he kept the kiss going. There was a polite cough a few minutes later, so Derek broke off the kiss. He looked up at his family as they all started to settle down on blankets around them. Spencer, though, dropped down behind Stiles, making Stiles move just a little closer to him. Derek laughed at his younger brother. 

"So, who is ready for fireworks?" Cora asked. 

Derek's family started to laugh. 

"Hey, guys," a new voice said. 

Derek looked at the man who was walking up to them. He was someone that Derek swore he had seen before but couldn't place where.

"Hey, Danny, Jackson's not here yet," Stiles said even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet. "Pop a squat on the other side of Derek. Derek, Danny, Danny, Derek. Rest of the Hale Brigade, this is Danny, Jackson's boyfriend, and all-around nice asshole. Danny, the Hale Brigade." 

Peter laughed and gave out everyone's names. Derek watched him as he looked at everyone. Derek was pretty sure that Danny knew all of them on sight, but he said nothing. 

"So you are the one that Jax told me had finally wooed Stiles into a relationship."

"There was no wooing. There was only Derek being a gentleman." 

"Sure," Danny said with a mocking tone. Stiles flipped him off, and that it did was make Danny laugh. 

Derek heard Jackson heading toward them, talking to someone. Derek looked and saw that he was talking with a girl with red hair. Stiles started to laugh, and he actually pushed up and out of Derek's arm, his head going right for where Jackson and the girl were. 

"Lydia, when did you get back?" Stiles asked.

"I came back with Danny. He said you found a boyfriend. I had to meet him for myself." Lydia sat down beside where Danny was now sitting on their blanket on the other side of Derek. Jackson settled in but laid down with his head in Danny's lap. Lydia curled up into Jackson. That was when Derek placed the name, Lydia. Stiles' former grade school crush and Jackson's former girlfriend. They were not good for each and broke up. Derek had heard all about that from Cora during high school. Derek also knew that Lydia and Stiles had competed for the top spot in the school grades wise and had ended up sharing it as they matched by the time that they took their last test. 

"Well, you can interrogate him after fireworks and my ritual."

Derek laughed at that as he tugged Stiles back down. Stargazing was still their favorite thing to lay outside and do, even months into their relationship. The Fourth of July fireworks were getting ready to start, and the lights on the field they were lying on were turned off so they could see everything now. Derek heard a few people talking, but he tuned that out for listening for the first whistle of fireworks. He knew that Stiles had been worried about his friends coming home to figure out if Derek was worthy of Stiles, but Derek knew that he loved Stiles, and that was all that mattered.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
